A stylus or a stylus pen is often used as an input device to a digitizer associated with a computer screen, mobile device, graphics tablet, etc. With touchscreen devices, a user places a stylus on the surface of the screen to draw or make selections by tapping the stylus on the screen. As such, the stylus is used as a pointing device instead of a mouse or trackpad.